


Sore Loser

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, grumpy Draco, sneaky Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Draco is a sore loser. Harry isn't going to bed without a little fun.





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the excessive use of the word "silk" but this is one of those things I wrote and posted in a single evening and I should probably have edited more before posting but I didn't want to and that, dear folks, is what a run-on sentence looks like.

Harry Potter was a fucking idiot. 

He knew, he bloody well _knew_ that Draco Malfoy was a sore loser and he still went and rubbed it in anyway. Now he wouldn't be rubbing one off, as it were. 

He sat sulking on his bed, clutching the pyjamas Draco threw at him on his way to the bathroom. Draco only made him sleep in pyjamas when he was angry at Harry and wanted to punish him. He listened to the sounds of Draco getting ready for bed in the bathroom. Dejected, he started pulling off his clothes. 

As the silk sleeping pants slid up his legs, he groaned. It should be Draco’s silky skin sliding along his! He won fair and square, he should be celebrating. Damn it all! Harry kicked the bed, making it slide several centimetres to the left. He rubbed his throbbing toe and considered the room. A wicked smile formed along with a plan. 

\--------

Stupid Potter, thinking he's so great and wonderful with his stupid hair. Draco brushed his teeth with fury, cringing when he stabbed his sensitive cheek with his toothbrush. Rinse. Spit. Curse Potter again. 

He smoothed his night cream into his skin, looking himself over in the mirror. He purposefully wore the tight black pants Harry loved. Just to torture him with what he couldn't have. He peeked over his shoulder at his pert arse encased in black fabric. It was a delicious bamboo and cotton blend that was cool and soft to the touch. And did it ever invite touching! Turning again, he ran his hand over his prick. Impressive on its own, these pants made his prick look even larger. 

Good. Let that stupid boyfriend of his see what he was missing out on. Draco hoped Harry was miserable in his stupid pyjamas. Maybe they would tangle up in his legs and keep him awake for half the night.

Draco left the bathroom and went straight to bed without acknowledging his half naked boyfriend still dressing for bed. Maybe he peeked at the way his golden skin contrasted with the deep green silk, but it was only a tiny peek and it didn't stir his cock at all, even though Harry was bent over to take off his sock and Draco could see the material stretched tight over his arse. Not that he was looking. 

He settled gruffly into bed, back to Harry. He adjusted the pillow and tugged the covers so he had more of them. Did his pillow smell like Harry? Surely that was his imagination. He turned his head slightly to get a deeper sniff of the sandalwood scent from the expensive shampoo Draco bought him. Maybe they'd accidentally switched pillows. It happened sometimes when things got a little wild. He took one more deep inhale then threw the pillow on the floor and took his pillow back from Harry's side of the bed. 

In hindsight, this was a mistake. Harry came around the bed to pick up his pillow. Draco scowled and bit back a moan at the glimpse of Harry's fat prick outlined perfectly in silk. He should have given him those hideous checked flannel pyjamas Harry wouldn't get rid of. But alas, the silk ones were on the top of the pile and that's what he grabbed first. Draco adjusted his own rapidly swelling cock and shut his eyes tight. 

Harry settled into bed behind him. Tentatively a hand crept around his waist but Draco shoved it off. With a sigh, Harry turned on his side so his back was to Draco. This honestly wasn't much of an improvement. His arse and feet bumped Draco, annoying him into kicking Harry's legs. 

Harry sighed, “I know you’re upset but there's no reason to be nasty to me.”

“Just stay on your side of the bed.”

“I'm trying! There's only so much room in this bed!”

Draco scowled again. He was the one that picked this bed when they moved in together four months ago. Harry wanted a larger one but Draco was still skittish about sleeping alone. A big bed made him nervous. It was too easy to lose the feel of another person. In this bed, their legs were always tangled. 

Except tonight it seemed smaller than usual. He pushed Harry back but Harry yelped as he nearly fell from the bed. He must not have much room on his side either. Draco grunted and curled up tighter in the covers. 

Behind him, he heard Harry sigh and try to settle in to sleep. Every movement brushed his body against Draco’s in some way. A slide of silk on his calf. A forearm against his back. A tickle of hair on his shoulder blades. Draco tensed with each touch.

His cock also got harder with each touch. He tried adjusting himself again but it didn't ease the discomfort. His erection strained against the waistband of his pants and he regretted putting them on. He pulled his wand from the nightstand and with a wordless spell banished his pants. With a sigh of relief he stroked himself a few times before tucking his hand under his pillow.

Harry sighed and turned yet again and discovered Draco’s nakedness with a brush of his fingers against the swell of Draco’s arse. At first Draco thought he was going to ignore it. But then Harry shuddered and wriggled himself closer. He rolled so he faced Draco, although he did not try to put his arm around Draco again. 

That didn't matter. Draco warmed at the heat from Harry’s body. Harry's cock was hard, nestled against Draco’s lower back. Each breath across the back of his neck made his erection throb. Hmm, perhaps he acted rashly in pushing Harry away. It was the absentminded stroking of Harry’s thumb against his backside that made him snap.

“Fine! You git!” Draco growled as he turned to cover Harry’s body with his own. He moaned as his tongue found its way inside Harry’s hot mouth, his hips grinding furiously against Harry’s silk-covered erection.

“Yes! Oh yes!” Harry moaned in reply. His hands left off grasping Draco’s hips to dump his pyjamas on the floor. He summoned the lube and squeezed a dollop into Draco’s waiting hand. Draco wrapped his lubed hand around both their cocks and pulled at a steady, sure pace. Pleasure and heat built up in every place Harry's skin touched Draco until he was writhing with it. Fuck, Harry loved winning! Even with his sore loser of a boyfriend.

“I’m not going to last, babe,” Harry gasped between kisses. “Fuck, I love you. So damn prickly.” He moaned at a hard twist of Draco’s hands. Harry rocked his hips hard against Draco, encouraging his hands to move faster. “That’s it! Yes!” Without further warning, Harry groaned out his orgasm in a long, low moan. 

Draco pressed his forehead to Harry’s and followed with a sharp cry. “Oh love, you nasty cheater.” He rolled to the side panting at the ceiling. He laced his fingers with Harry’s. “You were supposed to be punished.”

“I knew if I could get you hard enough, you’d forgive me.” Harry reached for his wand with his free hand. A few spells and the mess was gone. And the bed gained about fifteen centimetres of width.

“You shrunk the bed?”

“Yeah. My pyjamas too.” Harry grinned, “I knew you’d cave.”

Draco pinched Harry’s hip. “Fine, I’ll forgive you this time. But you drop two - two! - _Draw Four_ cards on me again and I won’t be accountable for my actions.”

“Deal.”


End file.
